Goodnight Moon
by kandyfan4life
Summary: Unadulterated fluff. I was feeling in a nurturing mood and this is where it led. Sharon reads to her youngest child and Andy's eldest grandson.


**Author's Note: I just want to start by saying I am so sorry for this unadulterated fluff. I'm not entirely sure where it came from and why I was able to write it with seemingly no problems whatsoever. This idea came to me while I was reading a story to a group of three-year-olds and so I ran with it during nap time. This is the result. The 'hush moon book' is actually how one of my two-year-olds refer to the book 'Goodnight Moon'. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Major Crimes belongs to James Duff and TNT. 'Goodnight Moon' was written by Margaret Wise Brown. **

Sharon remembers reading this book to both her children. Emily loved it and had to have it read to her almost every night. Ricky didn't care too much for it, his favorite book had always been about a robot, but he would on occasion ask for 'the hush moon book'. As Sharon sits on Tristan's bed, her back leaning against the headboard and her legs stretched out on the bed, Tristan has wrapped himself around her. She glances down at the little boy not at all surprised that he is fast asleep.

"Goodnight noises everywhere." Sharon finishes the book then places it on the nightstand. She gently rubs Tristan's back and for a few moments just sits there with her eyes closed enjoying the feel of a sleeping child snuggled against her as he softly snores.

"Is she asleep?" Rusty asks as he comes to stand behind Andy. Andy leans against the door frame of his youngest grandson's bedroom and shrugs.

"Maybe, I'm not really sure. A day like today takes it outta us old folk," Andy chuckles keeping his voice low.

"Well, I'm not old but I'm tired, too. What do those kids eat? Pure sugar?" Rusty asks with a smile and shakes his head. He definitely hadn't anticipated being so exhausted after spending the day with Sharon, Andy, and two little boys. Andy offers only a chuckle, much too tired himself to comment further.

Whether it is age or not, Andy doesn't really care. He is exhausted and so are Sharon, Rusty and the boys. When Nicole had asked Andy to babysit for the day he had jumped at the chance; Nicole trusted him enough to take care of her kids. It wasn't until a few days after initially agreeing to watch them that he realized just how out of his depth he truly was. Carter and Tristan are barely a year apart, add to that the fact that it had been many years since Andy had a young child to care for, he was getting anxious about the whole thing.

During one of their dinners the following night, Sharon had picked up on Andy's anxiety and asked him what was wrong, concern filling her voice and eyes. He told her about Nicole asking him to babysit and what such a big, positive step forward it was in rebuilding his relationship with his daughter. Sharon had agreed, then asked him if he was uncomfortable being left in charge of two bouncy, young, energetic little boys. Reluctantly he had nodded, just about to start explaining to Sharon how much he wanted to do this for his daughter, but at the same time how nervous he was at the prospect. Sharon didn't give him the chance to explain anything before she was offering her assistance in entertaining the boys, barring no cases needed to be solved. Andy had thanked her profusely and during the rest of their dinner they discussed possible ways of keeping two little boys occupied all day.

It wasn't until just yesterday that Sharon and Andy decided where they were taking the boys. Tao had been talking about a new amusement park his youngest son had drug him to the weekend before when Rusty had voiced his interest in _maybe_ going to that same park some time. Upon hearing Rusty's interest in something like an amusement park, Sharon's interest had been piqued. Quietly, Sharon had asked Mike about the park and he had told her that there really was something there for children of every age. After talking to Mike, Sharon had ran her idea by Andy, and once Nicole had given her permission, Sharon, with Andy by her side, had asked Rusty what his plans were for the weekend. Other than studying for a test in psychology he was free. Once Sharon let him in on her idea of helping Andy babysit while visiting the new amusement park, Rusty had agreed, a bit excited about riding something called 'Turbo Tundra'.

So, after a day of chasing two young boys around the amusement park, standing in ridiculously long lines, reassuring Sharon that the boys, Rusty included, were fine on the rides then ending their day at the arcade while the boys filled up on pizza, Andy is dead on his feet. From the looks of him, Rusty is too, and Sharon, well, Andy's pretty sure Tristan isn't the only one snoring.

"I'd better wake her up. Sleeping like that is gonna kill her neck," Andy says pushing off from the door.

"I'll go check on Carter; he was still awake a few minutes ago," Rusty says absolutely astounded at the energy that kid has.

"Thanks," Andy says over his shoulder then quietly heads into Tristan's bedroom.

Andy stops at the foot of the bed and takes a few moments to enjoy the scene in front of him. In a way it is so hard to equate by-the-book Captain Raydor who can send any officer, no matter their rank, cowering with just a raised brow, with the woman who lies fast asleep in a race car bed, one arm draped protectively over Tristan while the other rests on her middle. Her glasses have slipped down her nose and Andy momentarily considers taking the glasses off, placing them on the nightstand and gently easing her into a more comfortable sleeping position, but he knows there is no comfortable position for an adult in that bed. He has made that mistake before, besides, Nicole will be back soon and really there isn't any reason for Rusty and Sharon to stay. They have both helped him out so much already.

"Hey," He says softly as he places his hand on Sharon's arm once he is standing by the bed. Sharon, evidentially just as exhausted as Andy, doesn't even stir. "Sharon," Andy says a bit louder this time but still keeps his tone low. He doesn't want to wake Tristan or startle Sharon. "Sharon, c'mon, wake up. Your bed's gotta be more comfortable than this one." Andy speaks softly, Sharon slowly opening her eyes, Andy's beaming smile the first thing she sees.

Momentarily Sharon is confused by her surroundings. Where is she and why is Andy waking her up? She looks up at him sleepily, slowly remembering that she had been reading to Tristan. She must have fallen asleep she realizes and begins to sit up, grimacing as a dull pain throbs in her neck.

"Told ya your bed would be more comfortable." Andy can't help but smirk slightly, Sharon narrowing her eyes at him.

"I forgot how tiring young children are," Sharon mumbles as she stands from the bed. Andy nods in agreement; he doesn't remember his children being so exhausting.

Sharon stands for a moment by the bed looking at Tristan and she can't help but smile. Even though the little boy will be six soon, he has his thumb in his mouth as he sleeps. He is wrapped tightly in dinosaur sheets, his fire truck blanket kicked to the foot of the bed.

"Ricky sucked his thumb," Sharon whispers, a wistful look on her face.

"They grow up too fast," Andy sighs, also remembering his son sleeping similar to that but instead of his thumb, he slept with an old, tattered blue blanket.

"Yes, they do." Sharon and Andy share a sad smile, both missing the years when their children were this small.

Quietly they make their way out of Tristan's bedroom and Sharon gently shuts the door. Andy cracks the door slightly, remembering that Tristan doesn't like complete darkness. They then head down the hall to check on Carter.

"Thank God you're here," Rusty says as they enter Carter's bedroom, Rusty standing beside the bed looking overwhelmed. Sharon and Andy are momentarily alarmed at the greeting but nothing appears to be wrong. "He wants something called 'Goodnight Moon'. Maybe a movie, or a book?" Rusty looks confused as he speaks, offering Sharon and Andy a shrug.

"It _is_ a book!" Carter huffs in exasperation. "My Mom…." Carter trails off for a moment, his eyes landing on his blanket. "She used to read it to us before she left," Carter finishes, his eyes remaining on the blanket.

"I'll read it to you if you'd like," Sharon offers, a reassuring smile on her face.

"Thanks," Carter mutters and scoots over a bit to make room for Sharon to sit.

"My daughter loved this book," Sharon says when Carter hands a copy of the book to her, a copy that is much more worn than the copy she just read his brother. She also now understands why Tristan is so partial to this book.

"I've never even heard of it," Rusty says as he looks at the book in Sharon's hands. She offers Rusty a slight smile, a favorite children's book just one more thing Sharon Beck never provided for her child.

"Sit down and I'll read it to you, too," Sharon says motioning with her head to the foot of the bed. For a moment Rusty just looks at her with wide eyes. "What?" She asks noticing his surprise.

"I'm kinda old for you to read to me," Rusty shrugs, an amused smile tugging at his lips.

"A child is never too old for his mother to read to him."

Sharon's own words take her by surprise. Even though the adoption has been official for nearly a month, she doesn't want Rusty to think she is trying to replace his mother. Sharon Beck might not be deserving of his love, be he does lover her and Sharon doesn't want him to ever feel that she is trying to change that.

"Ok," Rusty says as he takes a seat on the foot of the bed, apparently unaffected by her words.

Sharon gives Rusty a warm smile, happily surprised by his non-reaction to her words and by the fact that he is allowing her to do something that she wishes his mother had done for him as a child, something she herself did with her own two children. Now, she can say she has read this book to all _three_ of her children. She glances at Carter as he waits patiently for her to start reading then she opens the book.

"In the great green room," Sharon begins reading, not really having to look at the words as she has practically memorized the entire book. She glances over at Andy as she turns the page, a dazzling smile adorning his face as he leans up against the wall watching her read to her youngest child and his eldest grandson.


End file.
